The Truth about Hermione Riddle
by hannah.kaho
Summary: Hermione isn't Hermione Granger she is Hermione Minerva riddle daughter of tom riddle and Minerva Mconnagall. what madness will ensue who knows?


"Father" Hermione smiled.

"My dear come we have a ball I recall your mother always has a party for something" he sighed.

"But daddy you don't let her do anything."

"I know I don't want her hurt" he mumbled

"Daddy she is one of the best you let me" she said.

"I know but it's different your you I only trust the best to be around you your mother I can't lose either of you but losing you mother would kill me so would losing you but I love her so much she is the other half of me"

"I know daddy" she smiled and together they walked into the ballroom at the riddle manor.

"My lord" two death eaters said as they bowed and her father sneered as she glared at the assembled death eaters. Her mother sat on her throne in an emerald green dress with silver jewelry. On her left was her father's throne and one the left of that was hers. She walked past her father and sat down glaring at anyone who dared to look at her. Her father smirked thinking she would make a good leader before joining his wife and daughter where they were seated.

"Daddy" Hermione smiled

"Yes?" he answered.

"I want a puppy" she demanded and he chuckled but nodded ok. He smiled and the entire death eater's in earshot looked at the family as they talked about everyday things.

Pansy Parkinson later rushed over to the Dark Lord's daughter "Omg me you are going to talk now!" she said pulling the all too willing girl around the hall to the other Slytherin's and Hogwarts' students in the room.

"Granger," Draco smirked.

"You can drop the act Dray we have been friends since we were little" she commented "

I know but still" he shrugged. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head before turning towards Blaise Zabini and striking up a conversation about Quidditch.

"Oh yeah Mia we should get together for a game we haven't played in forever" he said.

She smirked "That's because I'm not allowed remember, if I just happen to fly around the pitch and catch the snitch before you do then I'm not really playing correct" she smirked. The group laughed.

"This is going to be so weird when we go back to school next week." Blaise said.

"Not really everything will go back to normal" she shrugged "I will look like the mudblood Granger" she spat out the name like something foul she had just eaten.

"You really don't like her do you?" Millie asked.

"No I hate it I can live with the insults but being best friend to potter is getting on my nerves I mean come on I'm going to the library that excuse has been working for nearly seven years" she said. The group chuckled and nodded sympathetically

"I really don't know how you do it with those Weasley's" Draco said.

"Ginny is all right far to Slytherin for her own good doesn't even believe in half the stuff her parents go on about we could turn her if given the right push" Hermione stated. The group nodded giving her encouragement while in school Draco was there gang leader it was really Hermione who told everyone how to act and everything.

"My lady" Snape smirked looking like he normally does.

"Why are you still wearing glamour?" she asked before she set to work in his place was a light brown haired man with straight white teeth a straight nose and a tan his clothes were blue robes made of the finest silk available to man there she smiled.

"You are too much like your mother" he said. Hermione smiled but rolled her eyes the group looked at their potions master.

"Wow" Pansy said.

"Yep" Cho Chang said looking him up and down.

"How...?" Blaise asked.

"Long story" Hermione said and smiled shaking her head, "these are my looks I was born with however my mother decided to place me under several glamour charms seeing as I looked nothing like my muggle step-father.

"But you look like..."

"Your father yes, they were half-siblings" she smiled. The group shook their heads realizing there was a lot more to the story of Severus Snape and Hermione Minerva Riddle.

Her mother descended from her chair and began to walk towards the group. "Hello mother" she smiled. "So did it work?" she asked.

"No, sorry Hermione" answered her mother sheepishly. "Don't worry dear when we get back to school hopefully I can do what I want" she smirked.

"I really do wish you would keep your looks like that Severus your muggle step-father is dead has been since you killed him."

"True he replied but the school would never be the same and Dumbledore thinks I'm Severus Snape not Severus Tom Riddle."

"I know" she sighed, "You know Albus is getting on my nerves I mean showing Potter Tom's memories I mean really?" she sighed.

"Minerva calm down" Severus chuckled.

"I know it's so frustrating I want to kill him Tom won't let me" she pouted. "Now what are we going to do about Potter this year?"

"Kill Sirius" Hermione replied.

"Think it would work?" Severus asked.

"Leave it to me, besides we won't kill him but we will make it look like it, oh god there's Aunt Bella" she hissed at the group the group looked over to Bellatrix who was trying and failing to grab the Dark Lords attention by what she was wearing

Minerva hissed. "I have an idea!" she said shaking her head.

"I mean really, does she not know you're in the room?" her daughter asked.

"No apparently not" Minerva McGonagall said and left to crucio Bellatrix.

"Your mother is nice outside of class" Tracy Davis commented.

"Yeah she is unless your name is Bellatrix Lestrange" Hermione smirked

"I must go Dumbledore will want a report" Snape said.

Hermione sighed but changed his looks "Tell him that he isn't planning on anything just now you have an idea who his daughter or wife are, but they weren't there they were in Africa with the Malfoy's"

Snape sighed and nodded "I will be back tonight" he said shaking his head.

"You guys are close" Pansy said.

"We are we grew up as only kids when we were introduced in my first year you know he's my older brother why do you think he hates Potter and Weasel so much he, like you guys has known you all of your lives but he doesn't like me being about others specially them blood traitors."

Come on lets go up the stairs I have some firewhiskey!" Draco grinned.

"Fine" Hermione blushed. "I'm going to tell mother and father that were going to my room for the night." she said and walked off to her parents. "Aunt Bella are you ok?" She asked biting her lip.

"You mother has it out for me," the older witch hissed.

"Aunt Bella you were trying to talk to father when he was ignoring you considering your past she is going to be a bit testy" Hermione advised.

"I know, I'm sorry" she shrugged

"Don't worry there's Aunt Cissy," she said pointing at the blond hair witch with her husband.

"Your right the night is still young!" she smiled and walked off to her sister.

She walked up to her parents "She is with Malfoy and Cissa."

"Thanks" her father breathed.

"Honestly, why do you keep her around?" Hermione asked.

"She knows too much" her mother answered

"Well I only came to tell you I and the guys are calling it a night for down here my friends and I are going up to my room." Her parents hugged her and smiled her mother kissing her on her cheek and her father telling her to behave. She smiled and walked back to her friends.

"Come on" she smiled and the group walked up the stairs they sat on her bed or on chairs around the room as Draco went next door to his room and came back with a crate of firewhiskey she smiled up at him and took a bottle

"So what do you guys want to do?" she asked flicking her wand so music came on she walked to her bathroom and let her dress fall on the floor before summoning a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt it was actully Draco's Quidditch shirt. He smirked at her as she stretched on her bed and began drinking.

"Dunno let's just drink" Millie replied. The group shrugged and began drinking and talking among them. Severus walked into her bedroom an hour after he left and picked up the nearest bottle of firewhiskey and drank half the bottle in one gulp.

"You know I want to kill him. He wants me to teach Potter oclumuncey."

"Just make it hard as possible." Hermione shrugged and waved her wand leaving Snape in a pair of emerald sweat pants really no top he asked.

"Not if everyone is looking at you then you won't be looking at Dray" she smirked.

"Thanks" he drawled but sat back letting the room look at his flawless tanned skin with that chiseled chest and six packs.

"So?" Pansy asked sitting on top of her potions master. Hermione burst out laughing

"Don't even try he is gayer than Blaise." Snape just looked amused and Pansy looked put out

"Tell me if you are gay then why wear those robes?" she asked frowning

"When I look like my usual self do you think I could wear anything else?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No your right" she shrugged and continued to sit on his lap while talking to Tracy

"So you think you can get Ginny on our side?" Snape asked

"Yeah sure wait a couple of weeks before I ask her. Then I'll take her to the chamber and talk" she said to the group and they nodded. Draco and her fell asleep in her bed much to Snape's amusement

"When will they see?" he mused. Pansy had fallen asleep on him and he picked her up and walked over to the couch that Blaise was on. "Blaise?" he hissed the Italian woke up with a start his wand raised to kill. "Um could you move? You can sleep in Draco's room" he shrugged as he put Pansy down on the chair. Blaise stretched and nodded before stumbling towards his best mate's room. The potions master shook his head and walked off to his own room next door to Draco's. He walked in to find Blaise asleep on his bed and shook his head. He walked into Draco's room and lie on the bed and fell asleep.

He was woken up by the sun and he stood up realizing that today just wasn't his day he walked down the marble staircase and sat in a chair on his father's left.

"Couldn't find a top?" his father asked amused

"I didn't stay in my room last night" he answered.

"Do tell?"

"I stayed in Draco's. Blaise fell asleep on my bed."

"Where was Draco?" the Dark Lord asked.

"He fell asleep at the party Hermione had last night father" his father chuckled and shook his head. Minerva came in and Tom handed her a hangover potion

"Thanks" she said. "I didn't hear you come back last night Sev, when did you get back?" she asked.

"I went to that party up the stairs. Dumbledore wanted me for news" he shrugged

"What? Did you tell him you and Hermione were in Africa and that you still had an idea who you are as instructed by Hermione?" Minerva smiled and shook her head "She has been spending far too much time with you Tom."

The Dark Lord just laughed "never" he objected. Severus just sighed as people started to come down the stairs Tom handed hangover potions out.

Thanks daddy" Hermione said and smiled.

"You are welcome princess" he chuckled and the family went back to breakfast.

"You know this is peaceful" Tom said suddenly.

"Father you have lost it" Severus said in dismay shaking his head the others just laughed and agreed.

A week later they boarded the Hogwarts train and sat in there compartments. Hermione found Harry, Ron and Ginny in one compartment.

"Omg where have you been?" moaned Ginny pulling her in the carriage.

"Here and there, my family had a couple of family things and we went on holiday to France we have a house there. So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much Sirius was about it" Harry grinned.

"Tell him I said hi and to owl me ok?" she asked.

"Yeah sure why?"

"Because, I need guy advice who better to get it from than Sirius Black?" she said Harry shrugged agreeing.

"So why can't you talk to us?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"That's why" she said moving away slightly.

"Yeah at least Padfoot doesn't do that" Ginny agreed. The train ride was spent in silence mostly after that Ginny fell sleep on Hermione as she read a book and Harry and Ron played exploding snap.

The train pulled into the Hogsmeade and they got changed before heading up to the carriages. They went to the Great Hall and listened to Dumbledore's welcome speech and then the feast began. Once the feast was over they went to bed.

A couple of weeks into term Ginny and Hermione were walking to the library when Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson walked up to them "Oi! mudblood let's hope your friend here doesn't open the chamber again you never know what might be about at night" Draco smirked before leaving. Hermione smiled and sat down before she pulled out her laptop and pulled up a document and showed it to Ginny.

She read it "Wow" she said half an hour later

"Yeah so are you in? Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded "Yeah I mean look at all this" Ginny said.

"I know" Hermione said and smiled. "Come on lets go to dinner" she said shutting her laptop off and they two walked away.

They walked into the Great Hall and sat down. She nodded as if in a conversation with Ginny who hadn't opened her mouth. She caught Draco's eye as she nodded showing him it was ok, she was in. She looked up at the head table looking for her teacher noticing her mother wasn't there. She sighed and began chatting to Ginny about this and that. They finished and left before heading up to the seventh floor and asking for a way into the chamber. The room provided it and the two went down under the castle. They walked into the main chamber and Ginny shuddered "Gin I'm sorry but it's the only place safe in here dad's even changed the passwords so Harry can't get in."

"Dad?" Ginny asked

"Tom" she replied.

Ginny sat down "Now tell me everything."

"Let's wait for the others shall we?" Hermione laughed.

Snape was the first one "Miss Weasley" he nodded. Then her mother and Draco as well as Cho, Tracy, Daphne, Millie, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and Percy Weasley as well as Tom Riddle.

"Well let's get this meeting under way shall we. Um, Miss Weasley I'm sorry about the last time you were down here" Tom said.

"Um, thank you?" she answered.

Tom then kissed his wife and kissed his daughters cheek "wow." Ginny said

"Well son what has the old man been up two now?" Tom asked

Snape rolled his eyes "Having me teach Potter to block you from his mind, never mind the fact we need him to have access to it." he sighed. "Father there is only so much I can do to slow down his progress without Albus finding out."

"Father?" Ginny whispered

"He's my half-brother, different mums" Hermione whispered back to Ginny and she nodded.

"Well Hermione what do you have?" her father asked

"Harry is convinced Draco is up to something all though that never changes as well as Severus is up to something and that Umbridge woman is a nightmare all I want to do is kill her, but no I will keep the peace besides we can't have Potter finding out. Oh, and I brought Ginny she wants to join."

"Why?" Tom asked looking at her.

"Um, ever since my last visit down here when you possessed me I knew how you thought your whole process I agree I even told 'Mione that I do not know who she was she only showed me proof this afternoon and we came down here I want to join please?" she asked.

"Hermione mark her" Tom directed.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled and placed the tip of her wand on her best friends arm as Percy held her other hand. Hermione said the incantation and on the inside of her right arm was the dark mark.

"Why the right?" she asked after she got over the pain.

"Everyone thinks the Dark Mark left arm." Severus explained.

Hermione waved her wand and a glamour covered her arm "Are you ok Gin?" she asked.

She nodded "Percy what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I didn't agree with Dumbledore's beliefs, so I joined Tom and here we are." her brother answered. Ginny nodded.

"Anything else?" Tom asked the group and they shook their heads. "Well you know the way out. Minerva can we talk?" the Gryffindor head of house nodded and the group left and came out in the dungeons

"We should get back, Blaise go flying tomorrow?" she asked.

He nodded "yeah sure" he shrugged.

"You play?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione just smirked "of course" she answered.

Ginny just shook her head and sighed "I'm tired, night guys" she smiled waving to the Slytherin's who hugged Hermione good-bye.

"Ginny don't tell anyone" Snape advised.

She nodded "I won't." The two Gryffindor's walked back up the stairs and fell on to Hermione's bed before falling asleep.

The two girls kept disappearing at odd hours and they even slept in the same bed so they wouldn't get caught and so rumor started that they were together. That didn't stop them, if anything they encouraged them to spread the rumor.

A couple of weeks before Christmas Hermione floo'd to Grimmauld Place for a book, or so she told the headmaster. She walked about the house not finding the Black heir. She then went up to his room and knocked. He opened the door in just a pair of boxers "'Mione, hi" he said

"Hey Sirius I have something you might like to know" she said and he nodded looking confused.

"Meet me in the kitchen, bring Remus, Hi Professor!" she called and turned around.

Sirius was dumbfounded "She knows!?" Remus said joining him at the door.

"Yep, but I what I want to know is how?" Sirius said.

"It's Hermione Sirius" Remus said.

"I want to know what else she knows" He said, they shook their heads and grabbed some jeans and walked down the stairs find Hermione sitting at the kitchen table drinking firewhiskey.

"So princess what do you need?" Sirius asked. She handed them each a file they both sat down and began to read.

"What is all this?" Remus asked when he finished.

"The truth about the dark side" she answered as there was a knock at the door. She grabbed the files and put them in her bag. "Oh Sev it's just you." she said.

"Your mother was worried when you didn't show up for dinner."

She shook her head "I will talk to mother later."

"Does he know?" Remus asked.

"Yeah he does he compiled that report. Now, what I want to know is what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"I want to join." Sirius seethed.

"Me too I can't believe this." Remus said.

She nodded "Right arm" she commanded.

"I thought it was the left?" Sirius asked.

She smirked "My father marks people on the left. My mother and I mark on the right." she said. She did Sirius first and then Remus before placing a glamour on them. "They will tingle when I call you, unlike Severus', his burns." The two nodded.

"Any questions?" Severus asked.

"What is the plan for the end of the year?"

"Your death" Hermione replied.

Sirius swallowed hard. "Calm down Sirius, you won't die there is a portal in the ministry that you will fall in and when the battle is finished one of us will pull you back out, you will be fine, then you can join James and Lily in France" Severus explained.

"There alive?" Remus asked.

The other two nodded "My father rarely kills and if he does he to have a reason to kill. James and Lily had no gain for him he explained everything and they agreed to leave Harry thinking his parents were dead."

"How they are they?" Remus asked.

"Fine Lily is having another child, a girl this time. They have Sirius Remus and James Peter as sons and a girl on the way."

"So, who else is in on this then?" Sirius asked.

"Percy, Ginny, us, Minerva, Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa, Bella, in fact all the death eaters and some students from school."

"So how do we get Harry in on this" Sirius asked.

"We wait until after the headmasters death" she said,

"His death? You're planning on killing Albus?" Remus asked.

"No not yet, but perhaps we have to make it look like an accident or at least something that Severus can't heal" she said.

They nodded "So what now?" the two asked.

"You don't say a word about this to anyone we can't have this getting out." Hermione said as the floo went again. "So I still can't find the book."

"Oh please Granger stop your weeping." Snape drawled.

Minerva walked in "Where were you? I was so worried when you didn't come for dinner." she said hugging her daughter.

"Mum I'm fine I was here with the guys" she said.

She nodded and sat down "Don't you two own clothes?" she asked looking at the two.

"Yeah, but I dragged them out of bed" Hermione answered.

"Why?" her mother asked.

"So I can mark them" she shrugged.

"You're on our side?" Minerva asked.

They nodded "Yeah we are."

"Don't worry dears it will be ok" she said sympathetically.

"Right, my death" Sirius said and the five began planning.

The rest of the year went with balls and planning until Harry got the vision of Sirius.

"He has Sirius!" Harry said running for the door.

"Harry stop!" she called.

He turned "Why he has him 'Mione?"

"Yeah but it could be a trap." Hermione explained.

"I have to go" he said and ran out the door. Dumbledore's army followed and they flew to the ministry. They ran into the hall of prophecy to find that Sirius wasn't there.

"He isn't here I told you Harry" Hermione said nearly colliding with Potter, as death eaters began to apperated into the ministry.

"Hand over the prophecy boy" Lucius Malfoy demanded.

"No!" Harry yelled before he smashed it.

"Pity" Lucius sneered.

Bella cackled "Aw is itty bitty Potter trying to be a big boy?"

"Where is he!" Harry yelled.

"Where is who the cold voice of lord Voldemort asked?"

"Sirius" harry asked.

"Well I don't see him so he isn't here" the Dark Lord shrugged.

Sirius and Remus ran in with McGonagall and ran to Harry "Are you ok?" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry nodded "I'm fine" They began dueling the death eaters and found their way into the death chamber. Bella winked at her cousin who moved his head before she sent a stunner at him causing him to fall into the veil.

Hermione nearly smirked at the face on Potter, it was entertaining.

"This has been fun, but I have thing to do, I still have to make holiday plans my wife and daughter, we want to go to Paris for the summer." the Dark Lord said.

"You have a wife?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do and I love her very much" Tom explained, "just as I love my son and daughter."

"You have kids?" Ron asked.

"Yes a boy and a girl lovely children you would like them if you knew them of course. Well sorry to keep this short but I am supposed to be evil and Albus will be here soon we can't have that" Tom said sighing before him and the death eaters plus Sirius apperated away.

"Well," Hermione said, "he seems nice."

"That was just confusing" said Harry. Minerva agreed and Remus left upset.

Harry turned to go after him "Harry leave it he wants to be alone him and Sirius were close."

"So were we" Harry objected.

"They were close as in they were together as in sleeping in the same bed together" Hermione said blushing slightly.

"Oh" realization dawning on Harry's face.

"Yeah" she said looking at his feet.

"Come children" McGonagall said ushering the children back to Hogwarts. Harry and the rest sat up all night remembering the iconic Sirius Black. Fred and George were making jokes keeping everyone in laughter, until Snape walked in.

"Potter, I'm sorry" he said.

"Why the hell do you care you hated him?"

Snape sneered "You don't know about my relationship with your godfather or anyone else for that matter I knew him and I'm sorry for your loss much like I'm sorry for your parents as well" he said before he swept out of the classroom.

Harry sighed "What the hell does that mean."

"It means that he is sorry for your parents and he was close like Remus was to Sirius" Ginny explained.

"Snape's gay?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yeah I mean they are way too good for each other it is obvious , whereas Remus just tries to calm them down but dam that had to have been some great make up sex" Ginny said.

"Ewe" Harry said. The rest just laughed.

"Thanks Gin we can't ever look at Snape the same way again" Fred said tears streaming down his face laughter.

Hermione shook her head "Gin walk with me?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded "Yeah sure, Harry can we get the map in case we get caught?"

He nodded "Sure Gin" he blushed and handed it over.

"Thanks Harry, we will be back soon, ok? she smiled. He nodded and began to talk to Ron about Sirius as they slid out the room and walked up the stairs to Room of Requirement they slipped in and floo'd headquarters. They stepped out and there was a party in full swing.

"There is the woman of the hour!" her father called Hermione bowed and laughed as she was hugged by Sirius.

Ginny smiled and raised an eyebrow "you're alive?" she asked.

"It was a plan all of it Hermione's plan, everything happens at the end of the year and here we are you planned it all" Sirius said.

Hermione smiled "Yeah, Sirius is on our side it was only a matter of time before him and Remus were found out so Remus is going to run with the pack and Sirius is going to work here with my father and Sev."

Ginny nodded "Is that Lily Potter?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, come on you will love her so much!" Hermione smiled pulling Ginny towards the woman.

"Mia!" Lily smiled hugging the younger witch.

"Hi Aunt Lily" she smiled, "I want you to meet Ginny."

"Ah so you're the young woman my goddaughter says has stolen my eldest heart." Ginny blushed. "Don't worry dear" she smiled now we need to go shopping where is your mother? Lily asked.

"Over there talking to father" Hermione laughed.

Lily shook his head "I had best go say hello, your Uncle James is around here so are Si and Jay" she smiled and walked off.

"Come on lets go find Jay and Si, you will love them!" she smiled and they walked off.

"Aunt 'Mione!" they yelled attacking her.

"Hey guys I want you to meet Ginny."

"Ginny!" they laughed attacking her.

James laughed behind them "Uncle James!" Hermione laughed.

He hugged her, "And you are?" he asked.

"James this is Ginny" she smiled.

"Ah, that Ginny, tell me how is my son?" he asked.

"Upset, he thinks Sirius is dead, but he will be fine" Ginny assured him.

Draco and the rest of the gang walked up Draco slid a hand around Hermione's waist causing her to blushed slightly. Draco whispered something into her causing her to laugh and slap his chest.

The group looked at each other. "Something you want to tell us?" Pansy asked.

"No sorry" Draco grinned. "So 'Mione you going back to school tonight or tomorrow."

"Tonight why?" she asked helping herself to a flute of champagne.

He shrugged "what you doing for summer?" he asked.

"Aunt Lily wants to go shopping, my mother will agree, she think I have been spending too much time with father" she said shaking her head.

The group laughed "To be fair you haven't, you are just like him a lot." Draco comforted.

She sighed "I know" she said as the fire place went again and out stepped the Weasley twins, who looked around and attempted to leave again.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ginny asked

"Ginny these people are death eaters!" Fred said.

Ginny shook her head "No they're not they're friends and family, look this side of the field there's a lot you don't know 'Mione showed me boys, McGonagall said."

"Professor help us they have turned Ginny against us!" the twins yelled.

"Gentlemen, shall we take this elsewhere?" Tom asked.

"You're …" the twins started

"Call me Tom. Hermione?" Tom called.

"Yes father? she smiled standing before him.

"Take these two to your room me and your mother will be up soon." he said.

"Ok, bye mum, bye dad" she smiled before taking both the twins hands and leading them up to her bedroom. "So," she said sitting on her bed.

"'Mione how could you?" she shook her head and handed them two files.

"Read that, and you will know I was brought up here, I know everything, I'm sorry you guys got dragged into this."

The twins sat down and began to read everything when they finished they sighed "Why isn't this more known?" Fred asked. S

he shrugged "There are a lot of things that Dumbledore doesn't want public, one is stealing from the Potter account." she shrugged. "My mother is McGonagall my brother is Snape two of the most trusted people in Dumbledore's life he can't help but brag and when you slip him truth serum he doesn't have a choice" she answered.

"What do we do now?" George asked

"Either you join or we wipe your memories." She said.

"We will join" Fred answered and his brother nodded. They were marked as her father walked in

"Right arm?" George asked.

"Dumbledore thinks dark mark left arm" Percy answered.

"Percy?" Fred asked.

"Hey little bro's" he said sitting on a chair.

"Well, welcome to headquarters" Tom said.

"Thanks." the twins replied.

"What we want you to do is we want you to do your joke shop and make it to give people hope" Hermione answered.

:You're the one in charge?" Fred asked.

"No but giving orders it's easier than shopping no doubt Aunt Lily and Mother will take me on a summer long shopping trip" she answered. Her father chuckled, "So, you guys make up your business and Percy and I will help with anything you need any potions ask Severus and for funding you don't need to worry charge it to me, but I want to be a business partner" she said.

The two nodded "Yeah of course thanks."

"You're welcome, now I want a business proposal by next week. think you can do that? You guys can stay here if you want. This is my room Dray's is next door on the other side and Sev's, Aunt Cissa, and Uncle Lucy's are the doors after then mother's and father's across the hall, but there are loads of room in the east wing." The twins nodded. "We should get back, we were meant to come find you and we did a lot more"

Remus and Sirius walked in "Nice room kitten" Sirius grinned

"Cause that's not gay" she said, "what do you want Sirius?"

"Nothing we just came to see you before you left" he shrugged.

"Whatever" she drawled walking to her closet and pulling out Dray's Quidditch shirt and put it on.

"Malfoy?" George asked.

"He's my best friend" she shrugged, "and its comfy" she said.

Tom smiled "just a friend?" he asked.

"Yes father" she answered.

He shook his head sadly "Well you should get back to school, you know how your mother is" he said.

"Yeah ok. Daddy?" she smiled

"Yes princess?" he asked.

"I want a tattoo" she said.

"If you don't tell your mother, ok?" he said before walking out the room.

The room look on in shock "What? He is afraid my mother will make him sleep on the couch.

"You are spoiled" Sirius said.

She shrugged "I'm his little girl, even Sev gets what he wants."

"Good night, don't do anything I wouldn't do" Sirius said. She smirked at the two before leading the rest out of the room.

Sirius shook his head following the out the room and to find a room for himself. He walked into his little brother Regulus. He grinned "Big brother I heard you were here!"

Sirius shrugged "I've seen the error of my way, well a fifteen year old girl shoved them under my nose" he said.

"Sounds like my goddaughter" Regulus grinned.

Sirius shook his head "I'm going to get some sleep faking your death is a lot harder than I thought" he said.

"Tell me about it" he muttered, "well good night Sirius, your room is down the hall."

"Thanks" he said and walked into his room to find Remus already in bed.

"What took you so long, talking to Regulus?" Remus asked as Sirius slid in beside his boyfriend.

Summer went as it usually does Hermione was dragged from shop to shop while her mother and Aunt Lily bought little when ended up with a whole new wardrobe and a new look.

A week before term started she went to the Burrow "hey guys" Hermione said

"'Mione!" Fred grinned spinning her around.

"Guys!" she said laughing.

"Hey 'Mione" Harry smiled.

"Hey Harry" she said hugging him. "So guys I heard you had a joke shop?" she asked the twins.

"Yeah, come on" he grinned leading her up the stairs. The house looked at George and Ginny.

They shrugged and followed the two up the stairs Quidditch on suggested to the rest of the house they shrugged and followed Ron and harry outside. The four apperated away to Diagon ally and walked into the shop "Verity, I want you to meet our business partner Hermione" Fred said to the witch stocking the shelves.

"Hi" Verity smiled waving hi Hermione smiled back and the four walked up the stairs.

"Can she be trusted?" Ginny asked.

George shook his head "no" the girls nodded and they began to look over the paper work of the business. The girls spent the next week at the twins flat. When they left for Hogwarts they sat in the compartment with Harry and Ron talking about what they did at the summer.

"So what did you guys do Harry?" asked Hermione "Ginny I spent it in France and Italy, my mother insisted on shopping then I spent the last week helping Fred and George in the shop" she shrugged.

"How come you get to work there?" Ron pouted.

"Because Hermione is a business partner" Ginny said opening a book.

"How?" Harry asked confused.

"I gave them some ideas for their shop and they made me a business partner that and I own the land the shop sits on" she shrugged.

"What?" Ron asked.

She shrugged "My parents are rich and I have a trust fund so I bought some retail and I gave it to twins for a price" she smiled.

Ron shrugged "How rich are you?" Harry asked.

"My grandparents own several wine making companies in the world" she shrugged. Harry nodded confused as to why she hadn't said anything before. "I don't talk about my family. I don't really get on with anyone other than my parents" she shrugged.

Harry nodded and left it at that "Hey you guys something is up with Dumbledore" Harry said suddenly.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"His hand it's all black like it's burnt." he responded.

"Did you ask him?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he said he would tell me when the time is right."

"Then he probably has a good reason" Hermione reasoned.

"Yeah your right" Harry said sighing.

The train was spent catching up and reading or doing last minute homework due for the next day.

The feast was the same as usual Hermione and the rest seen his hand Hermione scowled for the rest of dinner and nudged Ginny who nodded catching Draco's eye he nodded who caught Cho's eye she nodded after dinner the group made their way to the seventh floor and down into the chamber Snape and her mother joined them "Why did no one inform me?" she hissed pacing.

"We only just found our self's" her mother soothed.

She sighed "What does he want you to do?" she asked Severus.

"Me to kill him" he sighed.

"You have to your under vow to do so..." he looked startled

"I know calm down now he will die at the end of the year this time you actually will kill someone now ways to get them into the castle?"

"There is the vanishing cabinet in the R.O.R" Draco mused.

"True you and Blaise fix it, Ginny how are you and Harry going?" she asked

"Fine" she shrugged, "he is still upset over Sirius death but he is ok."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook her head. The year went on and no one was the wiser at was going on at school. Harry had left for one of his lessons and Hermione and Ginny put their plan into action they left the common room and ran up to the seventh floor they met Sirius, Remus, Lucius, James, Snape, Draco, Blaise, Lily, McGonagall, and the left for the tower the got there and waited in the shadows for the headmasters return with harry and the headmaster stepped off his broom and said "Harry hide" before shoving him in the shadows where he was held by his arms. Snape walked out of the shadows with Sirius and Remus and Harry gasped.

Dumbledore backed up "What think I was dead? Nope sorry" Sirius grinned pointing his wand at the headmaster.

"Sirius" Hermione smirked walking towards the three men.

"Miss Granger leave now" Albus said.

"Sorry I can't and you should get my name right its Riddle, my father is the Dark Lord"

"Your his daughter?"

"Severus…" Albus said in shock.

"What Albus did you think I would sell out my father, my step-mother, and my baby sister?" Snape sneered.

"What I want to know, is why you have been trying to kill my son for the past six years?" asked a red headed woman moving from beside Harry.

"Lily?" Albus asked.

"Yes me, never mind your fake prophecy or the fact that you stole my son from me" she hissed.

Harry gasped. "It was necessary."

"Like it was torturing Alice and Frank?" James hissed from behind Harry.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"Son" he smiled ruffling his hair.

"Do it Severus" Minerva directed Snape uttered the killing curse ending the headmaster's life.

"We should get back to headquarters" Hermione said.

"You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me?" Harry said.

"Harry I couldn't I was under vow not to I'm sorry" she said looking at her feet.

Draco came running in and Hermione ran into his waiting arms "You're ok" he soothed she nodded.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Come we will explain everything" Sirius said to his godson Harry nodded and they left.

They walked into headquarters and sat down in a sitting room "hello Harry" Fred grinned.

"Yeah I was wondering when you would join us" George grinned.

"There here?" Harry asked.

Lily smiled "There are a lot of people here you wouldn't have thought."

"Mummy?" Sirius Remus asked running into the room. "Sirius Remus Potter where is your baby brother and sister?" Lily asked smiling.

"Mia is in her room sleeping and Jay is with Natasha" he said.

Lily chuckled "I want you to meet your big brother Harry meet Sirius Remus your brother well one of them."

"I have brothers and sisters?" he asked.

She smiled "Yeah" James grinned.

"Well lets explain shall we" Tom said walking into the room.

"Well hello again Harry."

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Harry asked.

"No why would I do that?" Tom asked frowning.

"Just Dumbledore always said you wanted me dead" Harry answered.

"That man had better be thankful he is dead" Minerva said sitting beside her husband.

"Professor?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"It's Minerva I'm you godmother after all" she sighed.

"I'm confused?"

"Let's start from the beginning" Hermione smiled. "When you were born Dumbledore made the prophecy about you and dad, its fake by the way" she said. "On the night of Halloween it was quiet and Albus came into the house and said that Tom was on his way and took you when Tom came we thought he was going to kill us he just looked confused" Lily laughed, "well we talked and Tom showed us proof and he made us an offer join him and live longer than Albus would have let us, we accepted and here we are Sirius and Remus thought Peter had betrayed them, of course that wasn't true, Tom spoke to him first and convinced him to change over for our safety"

James smiled at his son. "Then Sirius went after peter. Peter had to do what he did to save Sirius and himself. Then you were placed with your aunt and your Uncle" Lily said sadly. "We knew you would be safe there for the time being then you went to school and everything went downhill your powerful Harry he wanted you dead so he started setting up traps like the stone, then the snake, then Remus business in third year, and that The Triwizard Tournament in forth, Sirius' death was planned by Hermione and I knew as did only the highest people up there." McGonagall smiled at her godson.

"Even Albus death was orchestrated by Hermione" tom said proudly.

"Thanks daddy" she smiled.

He smiled "So, what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"We put the plan into action you, Ginny, Hermione, and the rest go back to school, Minerva will take head, me DADA and Severus will take Potions as usual. We will resort everyone into their proper houses as well." Tom said.

"So you aren't going to kill all the muggleborns?" Harry asked.

"No why would I your mother is one and one of the best I would say death eaters but hardly anyone had killed anyone snakes and lions, females lions, males snaked" Hermione smirked.

Tom laughed "sounds like that muggle game we used to play when you were little" Tom mused.

She smiled "Yeah, well I'm going to bed she said and stood, come on Harry I will show you your room" she said.

Harry still dazed nodded and followed his best friend up the stairs and into his bedroom "Well this is your room" she smiled, "night Harry" she smiled before closing the door softly.

Harry laid down and sighed. "It gets better" Ginny smirked from the bathroom.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Hey" she smiled and sat down on his bed. "Harry your safe your family IS here" she smiled and kissed him he groaned and deepened the kiss.

Along the corridor Draco was sitting on Hermione's bed. "'Mione" he smiled as she came in.

"Dray" she answered and sat beside him.

He leaned over her and kissed her before pulling back "sorry" he said before running out the room, she rolled her eyes and got dressed for bed before following him into his room. "I'm sorry" he said before he looked at her she smirked and closed the door and kissed him he groaned and pulled back "'Mione are you sure?" he asked.

She smiled "You really are an idiot, I have liked you for ages, didn't you ever wonder why I have more of your t-shirts in my closet than you do in here?" she asked

He shook his head "I am blind" he muttered and kissed her. She pushed him down on the bed and joined him.

The next morning she woke up and kissed the chest she was resting on before looking up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy "Morning" he grinned.

"Yeah?" she yawned and decided to go back to sleep. Half an hour later she woke up and the two went down stairs for breakfast they ate breakfast in silence Hermione with her head resting on Draco's shoulder.

"So?" Ginny said looking at the two.

"Yeah, what?" Draco answered looking at the paper

"Did you know silencing spells were made for a reason?" she asked innocently Hermione went bright red "Yeah I did. Did you and potter?" he asked.

Harry put his head in his hands. The rest of the table were looking at them "Potter!?" Fred said.

"It's not what it sound like" Harry mumbled.

"Really?" George asked.

"We had a fight" Ginny said.

The heads went to the other couple "We are a couple we do what couples do" Draco drawled. Finally the rest of the table except Harry breathed.

"What?" harry asked confused

"They're best friends ,but you know like the ones that will become a great couple" Ginny said shrugging.  
"You're telling me you and Malfoy have been best friends since school…?" began Harry asked hurt

"Since we were babies really Harry" Hermione answered, "he's my best friend and my boyfriend, you Ron and Ginny are my friends, but you're not Draco" she said.

He nodded "I understand" he said shrugging.

"So are we going back to school today?" Hermione asked.

The table burst out laughing. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing babe" Draco smiled kissing her softly.

"Aww" Ginny cooed. Hermione went bright red Draco blushed slightly.

"Draco?" Harry said.

"Yeah mate?" he answered.

"Hurt her and I will kill you" Harry said looking at Hermione.

"I won't beside if anything she will hurt me before I can hurt her" he smirked.

"True" Harry laughed.

The rest of the morning was spent getting ready to leave for Hogwarts. They apperated to Hogwarts and walked in and found the castle was in mourning over there dead headmaster. Harry walked into the great hall and sat with the Slytherin's as McGonagall sat in the headmaster's chair, Snape sat in his usual chair and the dark lord in the defense chair. The rest sat beside Harry laughing and joking.

McGonagall stood up "I would like to say a few words about our headmaster" she said. "The headmaster while a great teacher to those who had the opportunity was a very twisted being I shall let Lily and James potter tell you what our beloved headmaster did to Harry and them."

The whole story came out of what happened back then with the Potter's and the Longbottom's the whole school was silent thinking about what they had said well Hermione said come on Draco were going for a walk she said standing up the blond hairs Slytherin prince stood with a smile and kissed her giving them something to talk about before they left the hall. Finally half the Slytherins said taking out bags of money and clearing the bet. The other houses didn't know what to do.

They walked around the lake "Marry me." Draco asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked.

"I have loved you for a while. Marry me?" he asked getting on one knee.

She smiled "Yes" she answered.

He spun her around and kissed her before they continued around the lake. They were back in time for dinner and Hermione was sporting a rather large diamond on her ring finger. They sat down "Omg" Pansy screamed grabbing her hand. Everyone looked at the two.

"Omg" Ginny squealed jumping up and down.

"Omg if you're like this when you see my engagement ring you're not getting invited to the wedding" Hermione laughed. The whole school began talking about the wedding of to two supposed enemies. The ride home was filled with gossip over the two Dumbledore's body was sent to the ministry and Snape's memories of him having to take the vow were sent as well.

Their wedding was in August just before term and a good thing as well because if you looked closely at her gown you would see the beginnings of a baby bump. They began classes together and lived together even the new way of testing students was better than the sorting hat that went up in flames when Dumbledore died they tested students beforehand and sorted them from there test scores.

The students noticed the headmistress's daughter's baby bump in mid-October when she was six months pregnant how they never noticed before was beyond everyone really. Everyone had seemed to find there place after it became public of what the previous headmaster had done. The Weasley's were social outcasts when they told everyone they supported the ways of Dumbledore even when half their children were involved with the not so Dark Lord as everyone called Tom he laughed about it but reminded them that there was still evil out there other than him.

In January just after Christmas Hermione gave birth to a little boy who she names Salazar Tom Draco Malfoy of course he never moved out of the castle until he was eighteen his mother and father went on to take the Transfiguration and the Defense after graduation. The Weasley's, well what was left of them after they died out as outcasts, the twins married twins, while Ginny married Theo not Harry Potter who married Pansy Parkinson. Lily and James kids went to school and lived like royalty well you would if your godparents were the Malfoys and the headmistress and her husband. Severus and Blaise began a teacher student affair that led to them marrying after graduation. Hermione sat in her mother's old chair watching as her youngest was eating his dinner. You know who would have thought when we made that pact when we were five Draco said beside her. What pact her father asked. She smirked if we weren't engaged or married by the time we were twenty five we would marry each other she laughed. Tom just shook his head sadly that is sad he said. The whole teachers table was laughing so hard. The students raised their eye brows as this was not an unusual thing to see the Malfoy's and the Riddle's laugh at something someone said in the family.


End file.
